118
by LoveCircle
Summary: It a rare thing indeed to come across a wholly pure soul. It is a stranger thing still to rob that soul of its purity. Rare, but not impossible. It took 118 to break her. Sometimes, to become whole again it will take one who is also broken.
1. Returning

Title: 118

Chapter: Returning

"It is a precarious balance, that between purity and impurity. One single act alone cannot tip a person's soul completely in either direction. Most beings dance between the two a seemingly infinite number of times without ever settling on one entirely. It is a rare thing indeed to find such a one who embodies entirely the essence of one or the other. And, on the chance that one does find such a being, it is a more unique thing still to cause the soul of that unusual one to exchange their purity or impurity for the opposite. A scarce thing for certain, but not by any means is it impossible."

* * *

She held the kaiken as if it were an extension of her right arm. It fit within her hand as if the tsuka was molded within her own flesh. Perfect. Flawless. Deadly.

Her breathing was not labored. Even after countless kills-she had stopped counting at exactly 118-she never tired. Of course, she did rest during whatever brief moments she was spared from the otherwise constant torment that had swallowed her existence whole. Still, she had been far from any fulfilling rest for nearly a century and what she did manage could not account for her consistent, flawless endurance. No, the cause for that rested entirely within the abilities of her mind.

'Move,' she commanded from her thoughts as the sharp edge of her kaiken tore through a man's thin neck.

'Continue,' she inwardly screamed as her body tore around and, with all of its force, drove the blade into the chest of a young woman.

'Purge.' And purge she did. No life remained on the silent battlefield, apart from that of her fractured self.

By the time she'd finished with this group, one clearly with numbers well into the hundreds, the moon had long since stolen the sun's place. Its pale glow glided down upon her, the only softness amidst the brutal scene, as she took several steps away from the carnage and crashed to the earth. Her armor of unceasing fortitude had long since been stripped away allowing sleep to immediately consume her.

* * *

"Hey whatayou think 'bout this one here? I think she's alive," A stout man with a crooked nose shouted to his nearly toothless friend.

"Whatur you talkin' 'bout? Don't see anyone near you!"

Before a 'huh' could escape his lips, the crooked nosed man felt something sharp stab into his stomach.

An eerie, but beautiful voice whispered in his ear, "I can only guess at what you were thinking about doing to me had you discovered I was indeed alive and for that this will hurt severely."

Without a moment of hesitation, she forcefully flicked her blade imbedded in his flesh to the right. An almost inhuman scream tore from the man's throat. Satisfied with her work, she withdrew her weapon, and turned to finish of his friend.

"Please, Miss, I mean you no trouble," the toothless friend barely managed to say. Folding his hands tightly, he sunk to the ground and proceeded to beg for his life.

She scowled. Leaving one for later was an option she was no longer willing to take. She had made that mistake before.

Taking a step forward she felt a tingling sensation on the tip of her nose. Attempting to ignore it, she took another step. The feeling grew stronger, spreading down her face, moving along her neck, and gliding down her arms. Continuing along her body, it saturated her skin within seconds. Aggressively, it sunk down past her skin until she could feel it consume every inch of her core. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it was gone.

* * *

"Kagome?" A voice, one so unmistakable to her even after a hundred years, questioned aloud.

She turned around, keeping her kaiken unsheathed only out of habit, to face him. Slowly his confused, golden eyes absorbed her appearance. While her body's general shape remained same, the way she held it was not. She stood with confidence and, if the many layers of splattered blood coating her did not say it clearly enough, poised to kill. Hair that once hung softly and freely down her back was now woven tightly into a braid with its tip resting just below her shoulders. Skin that had once been pale was now heavily sun-kissed and scarred. Arms, legs and every other visible muscle of her body were now firm and defined where they had once been soft.

"InuYasha," she replied in a flat tone.

He was about to joke, "what the hell happened to you?" in an attempt to lighten the mood of the increasingly strange moment when his eyes met hers. What he saw knocked the breath right out of him. While the chocolate brown of her eyes had not changed in the least, the spirit beneath them had. If it weren't for her almost intolerable, clearly very, very, horribly dirty, human smell right now, he'd wonder whether she was of the animated dead as Kikyo was. No, she was certainly alive, but her spirit did not say the same. She looked dead on the inside and it was enough to chill him to his core.

"KAGOME!" a small, very happy kitsune screamed as he launched himself toward his desired target.

At a speed that surprised InuYasha, Kagome sidestepped, effectively dodging the incoming Shippo.

"I need to bathe, Shippo," Kagome said coldly.

He was about to respond before InuYasha shot him a look that shut him up immediately. Sniffling, the kitsune dropped his head as Kagome's strange scents, blocked out before by an adrenaline rush brought on by her appearance, tore through his nose.

'Where has Kagome gone to? She smells like she's been somewhere else. But how did she get so far away? She's only been gone for the morning,' the little kitsune wondered. He didn't even want to question why she and the blade in her hand reeked of human blood.

* * *

The water hugged her tightly as she collapsed into its depths. She held herself beneath its surface for as long as she could until she was forced to pull up for air. Pushing herself onto her back, she began too carelessly float. An unfamiliar sound broke free from her lips. A sigh. She could not recall the last time she made such a sound and had thought for many years now that she was incapable of producing it. Her left arm, dripping with red from the places were the water had loosened the coagulated blood's hold on her skin, reached for her face allowing her fingertips to brush against her lips. Upon contact, she felt a wave of memories she had been suppressing flood her mind.

_His lips softly upon hers, filling in all the gaps where words would never suffice._

Perhaps it was because her fingers still touched her lips that this memory came first. Angrily, her hand plunged back into the water. Along with the other, they formed a cup shape and quickly splashed water onto her face. She repeated the process again. And Again.

'Never again,' she thought as she angrily scrubbed the filth and the blood from her body. Regardless, her mind refused to obey.

"_Michi," escaped her lips in pleasure as his fingers flicked softly over the pearl between her legs._

"_Yes, my __aikouka?" he responded playfully._

"I love you," she whispered softly to the man of her memory.

Tears crawled to the corners of Kagome's eyes and then, like a sudden rainstorm tearing across the skies of a sunny afternoon, poured down her body. Violently, the sobs ripped out of her shuttering self until the large ripples cascading over the water's surface met the fairly large pond's edge.

She cried and scrubbed and cried more until the sun rested just above the mountains, her body was red only from irritation and tears could no longer come. Feeling drenched in an overwhelming exhaustion, Kagome slowly swam forward until her head could collapse onto the wet clay of the pond's edge.

* * *

A crack of the fire ripped Kagome free from her memory-plagued nightmares. Her eyes flicked open, as her hand instinctively dove for the kaiken sheathed at her right hip. Feeling only air in its place, she scowled as a growl tore past her teeth.

"Child if I didn't know better, I would think ye InuYasha," an old woman chuckled.

"Kaede," she said as much to the woman, as to herself as she pushed herself up to sit on the mat she currently occupied.

Kagome felt the heat rising from a cup pushed in her hands.

"Kaede, I-"

"Drink it down, child. With the sleep ye be having it be clear ye aren't going to have much strength to tell me what I know ye desire to. So just drink it down now and rest. When ye wake next I will hear ye."

Bringing the cup to her lips, she downed it quickly and laid her body back down on the mat. As the concoction's warmth soothed her nerves, it also smoothed down the wrinkles of worry in her mind. Thoughts of sharing her tale softly ebbed away. Within moments she fell back into a peaceful slumber of the type that hadn't experienced in years.

* * *

A/N: I am not an expert in Japanese history or mythology. I have a limited knowledge in both subjects and am referring to Internet pages for information on each. Hopefully what I use throughout this story is accurate and, of course, I am mixing a lot of what I have learned with my own literary license. If you, however, notice anything terribly amiss please leave me a note about it.

Also, I'll let relevant Japanses to English translations at the end of each chapter. I hope they are all accurate.

Oh and...

InuYasha: "She's only sayin' this once so listen up!"

Me: "Here's my disclaimer: I don't own anything InuYasha. The movies, shows, mangas, the characters, the plots-"

InuYasha: "Nothin' got it!"

Me: "Thanks InuYasha."

InuYasha: "I wasn't sayin' it for you, wench! I'm just lettin' everyone know you don't have any claim over me."

Me: *mumbling under my breath* "Bloody hanyou. If it weren't for your windscar I'd-"

InuYasha: "What was that woman?"

Me: *quickly* "Nothing, nothing!"

Translations:

kaiken – type of a traditional, Japanese dagger, which was often carried by women for

self defense

tsuka – handle of a dagger

kitsune – fox, fox demon or fox spirit

aikouka – lover


	2. Telling

Title: 118

Chapter: Telling

"But sometimes it only takes one to break another being's spirit. "

* * *

Shippo pumped his brain trying to solve the mystery of what had happened to Kagome. Unfortunately, for the young kitsune his gallant efforts only resulted in a major headache and one very amused hanyou.

"Don't hurt yourself, brat!"

He chose to ignore InuYasha's comment. If the baka wanted to pretend like something wasn't wrong with Kagome, he would have no part in it. Something horrible had happened to Kagome during her absence and he intended to figure it out. He had to help the only Mother he had left to turn to. The thought of losing her in any way, even to her mind, was just too much for the little kitsune to bear.

Little did Shippo know that InuYasha was actually hurting immensely in response to whatever ailed Kagome. He felt like his stomach had been punched out his back, his chest was filling with acid and his brain was shattering simultaneously and continuously. How he wanted to beat whomever had done this to her into oblivion! But he didn't have answers right now. Nothing about Kagome made sense anymore and anytime he thought to question her about it, even force the truth out if necessary, the memory of her haunting, spiritless eyes halted his step.

It had only been two days since they'd found Kagome and yet the torture her companions were enduring made them feel like it had been a lifetime.

* * *

"I think she's waking," Kagome heard an excited female's voice whisper.

Recalling the speaker's name took her a moment, but when it did she felt it

assault her like a punch to the brain. Sango. It was undoubtedly Sango. Her best friend and sister was _alive_. But how?

"Ye would do best to leave her be for a moment."

That was certainly Kaede in voice and manner of speaking. Kagome recalled briefly speaking to the old woman before falling into a much-needed rest. She hadn't considered it before, being in the disoriented state she was, but now her mind assaulted her with questions. How? How were she and Sango alive after all these years?

She sighed and felt as much as she heard the room descend into silence.

Now what? She knew that they would wait patiently for her to speak. Was she ready to? Undoubtedly no. Still, that wasn't much of an excuse being that she doubted she'd ever be ready to discuss what had happened to her. Was she going to try? Yes. At least, she was going to tell them as much as they needed to know and that, she knew, would be very little. There'd be questions and she knew she wouldn't be able to answer most of them. Not now. Maybe never.

Kagome sucked in a breath.

"How long have I been missing?" She questioned softly, keeping her eyes closed.

She wasn't willing to open her eyes just yet. Doing that might prove it all to be a mirage. Kami knows how many times her desire to see all of them had propelled her wishful thoughts into painfully realistic illusions in her darkest moments! A part of her, the last vestiges of her sanity, knew that she was truly home among her friends of the feudal era this time. Still, the majority of her being wasn't ready to accept that she was really home.

"Kagome, you were only missing for a day. A little less, actually," Sango responded, as she softly brushed her hand against Kagome's hair.

The miko felt her self stiffen involuntarily against Sango's touch. Instantly, the taijiya withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry." Sango whispered.

Kagome ignored the obvious pain she had inflected upon her friend and, instead, softly repeated, "a day." She paused for a moment and then focused on a particular group of nicks shaped like an "x" on the wooden walls of Kaede's hut. Too drained to soften the blow of her next words, she continued on to say, "While it may have only been a day here, where I have been a hundred years have passed."

A collective gasp tore through the room. In response, Kagome raised her hand to silence everyone before the questions could start. Sitting up and facing her friends she cleared her throat. How to begin?

She turned to the most sensible one of the group.

"Kaede, how long have I been sleeping?"

"About two days, child."

She nodded. Kagome wasn't surprised. In fact, she had assumed she was out a lot longer than that.

"About three days ago for all of you, and a little over a hundred years for me, I decided to make a trip through the well to replenish my low supplies. I figured that since it would be a quick trip, I'd be back before everyone woke up.

On my way to the well I came across a young girl. She called herself Urikohime. At first she came off as a very sweet girl and I offered to bring her back to this village. She acted very grateful.

As Urikohime and I were walking, I found myself, strangely enough, confessing my entire life story to her. I even went as far as to tell her very intimate thoughts I had as well as personal stories, which I had not shared with anyone else. It did not feel strange at the time like it should have.

Urikohime listened intensely to everything I told her, especially those things that upset me. She began to encourage me to do some terrible things. It wasn't until she encouraged me to do something unspeakable that I snapped out of it.

I demanded to know who she really was and what she wanted. In response, Urikohime stripped off her skin revealing a small demon beneath. She – or rather it – called itself Amanjaku.

Its words, 'She will not be very pleased at my use of this last resort, but I am confident it will finish the job and you will be-', well, it doesn't really matter. Anyway, that's the last thing I can remember before being swallowed up into darkness and dumped into a world very different than this one."

Kagome felt her body shutter when she recalled the cruelness of the dark world she had previously occupied and its inhabitants.

"I am tired. I will sleep more," she concluded after seeing the many questions ready to pour from her friend's mouths.

Upon lying back down, the miko instantly slipped back to sleep.

* * *

A flicker of white tore through the tall grass of a meadow. It moved on into the surrounding forest. The blur sped deeper and deeper past the thickening clusters of trees. Onward, it raced barely apparent due to its incredible speed, until it came to an abrupt halt causing large ripples to tear out across the small lake. At the edge of the lake, freakishly still in contrast to his prior movement, stood Lord Sesshoumaru.

Moments passed. The water, absent of any wind or other disturbances, once again stilled. More moments passed. The silent Lord of the Western Lands remained frozen. His lungs refused to budge. His eyes remained glued to his upturned motionless palms. Drying blood, still damp against his pads, stained his hands red.

Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't in the forest. He wasn't standing completely frozen by the lake. No. In those moments he was back in time, his brain torturing him with his memory of the last hour over and over again.

_"Lord Seshoumaru-sama, I… I-"_

_He cut her off with a quick nod of knowing._

_She took off into the woods, careful not to stray farther than a couple trees away from the camp. Her side ponytail bounced with every step, a beacon of the boisterous life that was her essence._

Hundreds of insignificant memories, only made insignificant at the time due to his unforgivable ignorance, attacked his brain. Her toothy smile. The moments she tripped. When she would tease Jaken. The strange games she played, which only a human could invent and carry out joyously. The sound of her "Sesshoumaru-sama". Her overly explosive laughter as Ah-Un flew her around in circles. That bouncing ponytail. Again and again and again.

_His back was resting up against the tree and his eyes were closed. He was taking in the scents around them, checking for danger. That's when he smelled it. Blood against the deep scent of the earth. HER blood._

_Like a flash, he was at her side. As he looked down at the blood, he felt something inside of him crack. Her body was gone, yet the smell of her blood dashed any hopes he may have for her survival. Her blood held the lingering scent of death. _

Ever since she'd come into his life she'd been there. His initial hatred and disgust for her had not deterred her persistence. Even once these feelings dissipated, only leaving mild tolerance in their wake, she had remained by his side. Through danger and worse, she'd been ever-present and unfalteringly loyal. She believed in him like no other. And he had failed her.

_He closed everything within off, searching out a scent. He needed to be empty to pour all of his strength into his search. To be able to located anything, however small, to indicate the nature of the intruder. The killer._

_Sesshoumaru's attempts were made in vain. Somehow the one who had taken Rin's life had masked its scent. Even from him._

The Lord of the West was not one to give up so easily. If one path proved fruitless, he tried another.

Emotions were not the always the enemy, but they could be when they interfered with his mission. If he couldn't shut down again, empty himself entirely, become the sort of demon he was before Rin, he knew he would not be successful in avenging her. Emotions right now would make him messy. So he soaked his hands clean in the lake and washed memories of the small girl with a side ponytail away.

* * *

A/N: I love Rin! I hated to do that to her. I would have loved to see her grow in this story, but alas, such was not meant to be in this one :(!

In case you are wondering, Amanjaku ("heavenly evil spirit") is a demon-like being that knows people's wicked desires and attempts to get them to act upon them. There is a Japanese fairytale about a girl named Urikohime ("melon princess") who is born from a melon to an elderly couple. She was tricked by Amanjaku who devoured her. He can impersonate her by wearing her skin.

Translations:

baka – idiot

taijiya – demon hunter

hanyou – half-demon


	3. Confusing

Title: 118

Chapter: Confusing

"When one breaks a finger any attempts to move it back into place result in a tremendous amount of pain. Similarly, when someone's spirit is broken, it is not without incredible difficulty and inconceivable pain that one can even begin to reclaim that lost spark. Of course, while it may only take time and the proper care to fix a broken finger, it often takes something else entirely to allow a wounded soul to start healing. Without that unknown push, one such damaged finds one's self confused and changed. He or she, when left un-whole, may even begin to confuse, change and eventually break those around them."

_

* * *

_

She forced her heavy lids to lift. Her eyes met with two large, golden orbs, dominating all of her vision. A startled sound escaped from her lips.

"What's the fuckin' deal, Kagome?"

His patience had lost to his need to know what was wrong with her. He was worried. Beyond worried. The hanyou had fallen into an all-consuming panic, which wrapped him tightly in its foreign skin. He'd been worried before, but this – this was too much. It itched, stung and burned until he couldn't remember himself. His Kagome was lost and he was losing himself too. But he'd be damned if she knew it. He wouldn't give in like that. He wasn't one to give up so easily.

She rubbed a piece of his spittle off of her nose and considered his question for a moment. It was a very short moment. In truth, his words barely fazed her. It wasn't his deal and she had no intention of including him. She was not his to worry about.

"Nothing, InuYasha," she responded emotionlessly and sat up straight.

He felt her hand pushing him away and he panicked. Before he could register what he was doing, one of his hands snatched hers up and held it gently, close to his heart.

"It's not nothing to me, Kagome," he whispered in a voice unfamiliar to both himself and Kagome. His eyes willed her to see all of the emotions behind those words.

His heart sped along in a race against time, while hers remained unaffected and calm. He longed for her to open up to him. She wanted more time to sleep and think without his presence. He felt his walls holding in the feelings his humanity allowed him crumbling in the wake of her incredibly vulnerable state. She felt the walls she'd built to retain her sanity hold strong.

InuYasha was finally giving her a moment she had craved practically since she met him. For him, the timing felt strange, but right. In her eyes, he was decades too late for her mind to even register the change in him. That didn't even include the decades that had passed since she'd even wanted such a response out of him.

"InuYasha, my business is my own," she said coldly as she pulled her hand from his. "Move. Now."

He was dumbfounded, but he complied. He did not see that response coming.

"I don't understand-" he mumbled softly.

He didn't believe he had said his thoughts out loud until she cut him off to affirm, "No, you don't."

She pushed the flap over the door aside and he did not follow her out. As she told him he didn't understand, the void in her eyes had begun to reflect in his own.

The foreign skin sunk deeper into his flesh.

* * *

"You will tell me what I need to know."

Ten long claws drenched in poison sunk deeper into the itachi youkai's flesh on his arms. The smell of his blood stung both of their noses as its corrosive properties took effect and bit quickly through the skin, sinking deeper toward the muscles and bones.

The itachi stammered in a high-pitch voice, "I-I-I don't k-k-know anything, m-m-my Lord. I s-s-swear it!"

"This Sesshoumaru tires of your lies."

The Inu youkai pulled one of his hands back and prepared to slice his claws through the itachi's throat, ending the filth's life. Before he made the fatal move, however, he felt a powerful presence ten feet behind him. It was enough to make him pause.

"Sesshoumaru, I suggest you let him go."

He chuckled, but stopped when he felt the already large aura behind him expand. It smelled strange. He took another whiff. No, _she_ smelled strange. And like his hanyou brother. His face turned into a grimace as he dropped the worthless youkai and turned around to face this foe.

A small smile graced his lips. So it was his brother's wench, the miko. How did he not recall that sent? He began to put that thought away for later when her strange smell sunk deeper into his nostrils. She was not the same girl he'd battled with before. Something was different about her. Entirely.

He took in her posture. It was strong and spoke of admirable skill. She was prepared to attack him – to even kill him. Her body seemed to hum with the desire to do the first, perhaps even the later. He had seen her face him with courage before, but it was just a mask for her fear and insecurities then. Now she stood completely fearless and fully secure in her own skin, as if she considered herself his equal opponent.

'How strange, this woman with such an unusual scent is,' he thought to himself. She still had a coat of purity, but it seemed to be battling with something new in her aura. Something very dark.

"You are different, InuYasha's wench."

"I am no more InuYasha's than I am your's or that itachi youkai's and I am not a wench," she responded, amusement glowing in her eyes.

Even her voice sounded darker and it mirrored her stance in its steady conviction. She wasn't the same girl he had met with before. Such a statement from him would normally send her, and her inseparable hanyou, into a fit of stupid rage. Now she responded with indifference only tainted by amusement? Just who was this human before him? And then it hit him. He, a superior youkai, was wasting his time considering, not to mention conversing with, a lesser being. Even worse yet, she was a human. Disgusting.

"This Sesshoumaru has no time for you, human," he spit the word 'human' out with every bit of hatred he felt for the species, "Either back down now or you shall suffer the same fate as that itachi."

She smiled wickedly as her aura exploded. At a speed he believed a human incapable of, she tore toward the inu youkai, her kaiken clenched expertly in her right palm. Before she could make a mark in her target, however, a flash of white and red knocked him out of the way.

"Just whatcha think your doing to Kagome, Bastard?" InuYasha yelled bitterly.

Sesshoumaru's smirk slipped back into place and he turned his back to his half-brother.

"This Sesshoumaru has a prior engagement, hanyou," he replied before speeding off in the direction of the escaped itachi youkai.

"BASTARD-" InuYasha began in a rage before Kagome cut him off.

"Sit, baka."

In response, his face met the dirt.

"Kagome what's the big idea. I-"

"Sit. Be quiet."

"I-" he began again, as his face lifted a few inches from the ground.

"Sit and listen," he complied and she continued, "InuYasha, I do not need you protection anymore. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"But Kagome-" he began from his seated position.

"Sit!" She screamed and his face once again slammed down. "As I was saying, I can and will fight my own battles. That's final. Now, I'm going for a walk again. This time do not, under any circumstances, follow me."

She began to head in the direction of Sesshoumaru's retreat, but stopped abruptly when InuYasha said, "Going after Sesshoumaru, wench? Do you have a death wish? Seems to me like you don't even care about getting the jewel shards anymore."

The moment the words left his lips, the hanyou regretted letting his anger move his tongue. He felt worse still when she turned around to face him. Her eyes boiled with a wrath he would have believed her incapable of if he weren't seeing it pouring from her now. Before he could open his mouth in an attempt to rectify the situation, she was upon him. He could only gasp when he felt the slash of her blade through his cheek.

Her mouth let a sound escape, echoing his own, as she looked upon her blade stained in his blood.

"InuYasha, I-" she began, suddenly unsure of herself, but then dropped her head and whispered, "I need to go home right now. I'm sorry."

He felt her racing form tear through the trees, undoubtedly in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well. He wanted to follow, but his sudden lack of will refused to grant him movement. For the first time since finding this new Kagome he truly began to doubt that his Kagome would ever be coming back.

* * *

Locating and finishing of the itachi youkai was no trouble at all. Unfortunately, the filth could not provide him with any useful information so while it hadn't taken long, it was still a waste of time. Sighing, he changed he course, moving in the direction of the home of an old, even in his definition of the word, subject of his family. While he didn't like the woman personally, he knew without a doubt where her loyalties lay and he trusted her abilities would aid him in his quest to avenge Rin. And, as an afterthought, he considered she might also shed some light on the perplexing miko.

* * *

While Sesshoumaru pondered Kagome's existence in his world from miles away, Kagome prepared herself to leave the Sengoku Period behind for good, the shikon jewel shards, Naraku and especially, InuYasha be damned. She couldn't even bring herself to say goodbye to Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kirara and her other friends. Seeing their hurt faces might weaken her resolve to leave this place behind for good and she couldn't do that. She really couldn't do much of anything right now. The events that hat transpired since her escape from that dark, evil world coupled with everything she'd seen and done over the hundred years she was there weighed heavily upon her. While a part of her knew she couldn't really go back to her family the modern world as she was either, a more dominant part within her demanded she leave.

Defiantly, refusing to even take one last look at what she was leaving behind, Kagome hurdled her body into the depths of the Bone Eater's Well.

* * *

A/N: Will Kagome really leave the Sengoku Period era behind once and for all? Tune in to the next chapter coming soon to find out ;)! BUT, in the meantime, please leave some reviews. I'm craving feedback. Especially, let me know, are any of the characters too OC for you (even considering the circumstances)? Thanks :D!

Special thanks to my 2 reviewers thus far (MyTwiliLove and kouga's older woman) the 3 people who have this story on their favorite list and the 6 who have it on story alert! You guys really motivate me to keep moving along with this story.

Translations:

Itachi – weasel


End file.
